


What to Expect When Everything's Unexpected

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, I'll update tags as I go along!, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Poland x Hungary, Pregnancy, Trans Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, polhun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Elizavetha has a secret, so does her girlfriend, Iszabella. Not all secrets are meant to be kept, though, and both of them find things are a lot better when they're honest.





	What to Expect When Everything's Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be a lot lighter than White Lies, which is my other multi-chapter fic. I don't feel as confident with my writing here, but that's okay, because I'm doing this for fun and it came from a plot bunny I just had to keep. I know I'm not off to the greatest start with this first chapter, but bear with me, because my writing will get better and there will be more plot!

The barista who worked at the coffee shop next to the library was beautiful. Elizavetha had noticed that the first time she’d ever spoken to her, even though their conversation had only consisted of her order and the barista asking her if she wanted her receipt printed or texted to her. 

 

Even in an apron and nondescript black slacks, the woman was beautiful. She had a heart-shaped face and a button nose with a pink stud on the side. And when she spoke, Elizavetha loved her voice because she had an accent and sounded a bit like Cher from Clueless. 

 

The second time Elizavetha came to the coffee shop, she found out the barista’s name was Iszabella, and a quick chat revealed that her favorite drink was iced coffee with caramel syrup and coconut milk. For some reason, she found that adorable. Maybe it was the way she emphasized that she liked a  _ lot  _ of caramel syrup, or maybe it was the fact that she was blushing for their entire conversation and kept shyly looking down at the cash register in front of her.

 

The third time, she decided it was best to do this sooner rather than later, and wrote her phone number down on a napkin. She wrote ‘call me?’ next to it and put a little heart, then slid it over the counter to Iszabella after she’d taken her order. Elizavetha didn’t have much time that day, so she didn’t stick around long enough to see the barista’s reaction. 

 

She waited all day, checking her phone periodically as she worked, just in case she’d missed a call from Iszabella. The day passed, though, with no call. Another day passed, and Elizavetha had almost forgotten about giving the girl her number until her phone started ringing while she was cutting up carrots for dinner. When she answered it, there were a few seconds of silence before she heard that beautiful voice again.

 

“Hi, it’s Iszabella, from the coffee shop. You said for me to call you, so I’m doing that right now,”

 

Elizavetha couldn’t help but laugh at the way her nervousness contrasted with such a blunt phrase. 

 

“Hi! How are you?”

 

They talked for hours, Elizavetha putting her on speakerphone while she cooked. Talking to each other came easily, even though Iszabella took a little while to warm up to her and stop being so shy. They both had a lot in common; both had moved from Europe to go to school in the United States, both loved going shopping and reading trashy celebrity tabloids, and they both liked horses, though Iszabella was certainly much more knowledgeable about them and even had a few of her own back in Poland, where she was from. And they both had crushes on each other, which led to Elizavetha asking her on a date. 

 

Of course, she said yes.

 

Dating came just as easily as talking. They met at a restaurant for lunch, since Iszabella’s schedule was quite busy with work and classes. It was the first time Elizavetha had seen her out of her work clothes, and she really had an eye for style. It made sense when she told her that she was majoring in fashion design.

 

After the first date came a second. Then a third, then a fourth. Days turned into weeks, and weeks into a month, and their relationship turned from just dating to something actually serious, and Elizavetha invited her over to her house, not for a date but to talk.

 

As Iszabella got dressed and put on her makeup, she decided she needed to go ahead and tell her.

 

They sat in the living room of Elizavetha’s apartment, turned towards each other on the couch. There was tension, and both could sense it as soon as they looked at each other. Finally, Elizavetha broke the silence.

 

“Iszabella, there’s something I should tell you,”

 

Her stomach twisted in knots and she nodded, finding the words she’d been running over in her mind the whole drive there. “There’s something I should tell you, too,”

 

Elizavetha frowned and found herself wondering if she was about to be broken up with. At least then, there would be no need to say what she’d been meaning to. 

 

“I wasn’t completely honest with you and like, I guess we just got caught up in things really quickly-”

 

“Is there another person?” Elizavetha knew she was interrupting and her heart sank for a moment before Iszabella was quickly shaking her head.

 

“No, it’s not…” she sighed and squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. This had been so much easier when she’d rehearsed it in her head. “I’m trans. I was gonna tell you sooner but like, it felt nice to not have someone see me just for that. I kept putting off talking to you about it because girls who were interested in me always left the minute I told them, and I didn’t want that to happen with you.” Suddenly withdrawn, Iszabella stared down at her hands. She was surprised when she saw Elizavetha’s grab hers and stroke the side of one of her fingers with her thumb.

 

“I don’t care,” she replied, releasing one of her girlfriend’s hands so she could tilt her head up and meet her eyes. “I really don’t care. I like you because of who you are, and I promise you this doesn’t change anything,”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I told you I don’t care. I wouldn’t be telling you that if I wasn’t completely sure,” 

 

Iszabella gave a short, slightly sad laugh. “You only just found out. That’s not enough time to be sure of something,”

 

“I’ve been sure ever since I met you that I like you because of who you are, not because of whether or not you have a vagina. If that was the only criteria I used for dating people, I’d be married by now,” she laughed and returned her other hand to hold Iszabella’s, before turning serious once more. “I do have to talk to you about something, though, and well, it could change whether or not you still want to date me.” she paused for a moment and looked up at her girlfriend, watching the expression on her face. She was frowning, and she could almost see the gears in her brain turning as she tried to figure out what would cause her to mention rethinking the relationship. Elizavetha took a deep breath and, remembering how brave Iszabella had just been with her, spoke. “I’m pregnant. It happened before we started dating, and I’ve already decided on keeping the baby,”

 

Iszabella’s mouth was open in shock. That certainly was unexpected, and she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach about it all. She didn’t want to have to break up, but she was only in her second year of college and deciding to stay with Elizavetha through this would be a big commitment that could leave a lasting impact on her future. “How did it happen?” she asked. This time it was her turn to hold Elizavetha’s hands and look up into her eyes. 

 

“I had a casual thing with a friend. It was just sex, we didn’t have any feelings for each other. I guess the condom must have had a hole or something went wrong, but I started getting really nauseous a few days later and I thought I was sick, but it didn’t go away so I took a pregnancy test and it was positive,”

 

“Oh,” Iszabella didn’t exactly know what to say, so she just leaned forward and hugged Elizavetha. She didn’t want to leave her, not when she still had feelings for her, and especially not at a time when she probably needed her most. But this was something that affected her too. 

 

“You don’t have to decide right now, Izzy,”

 

“I’m staying with you. I want to be your girlfriend, even if that means staying with you through pregnancy and helping you take care of a baby,” she shifted so her legs were draped across Elizavetha’s lap. “I know I want a family in my future, and maybe this totally isn’t how I expected it happening, but I’m alright with that. I just want you to know that I’m not going to leave you,”

 

Elizavetha nodded. She felt a little uneasy about allowing her girlfriend to make such a big decision, but she’d learned that when Iszabella decided something, it was impossible to change her mind. 

 

“What about the father? Does he know?” 

 

There was silence for a moment, so still that one could hear a pin drop. Iszabella could feel Elizavetha shaking against her and she placed a hand on her cheek, feeling that it was wet with tears.

 

“He doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore. When I told him, he offered to pay for an abortion, but he got angry with me when I said no,” there was a sniffle, then another one, and Iszabella started stroking her hair to calm her.

 

“Then he’s not worth your time. He doesn’t want anything to do with you, so you just cut him out and find better people to be around… like me. I’d totally love to be around you,” she laughed and wiped at Elizavetha’s cheek once more to get rid of the last of her tears.

 

“Yeah, I’d love for you to be around me,” she was smiling, but Iszabella could still see that her eyes were red with tears. She suddenly hated the man for just leaving her and treating her like shit after she got pregnant with his baby. He could at least have not tried to make her get an abortion.

 

“Then you’re in luck, because I promise I’m going to stick with you through everything, no matter what,” Iszabella hooked her pinky with Elizavetha’s for a moment to solidify what she’d said. If there was one thing she would never break, it was a pinky promise. 


End file.
